1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to the gasification of hydrocarbons. More particularly, such embodiments relate to operating a gasifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gasification is a high-temperature process usually conducted at elevated pressure that converts carbon-containing material into mostly gaseous mixtures, including carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, hydrogen, and methane. These gaseous mixtures are typically referred to as synthesis gas or, more succinctly, syngas. Upon production, syngas can be used as a feedstock to generate electricity and/or steam, a source of hydrogen, and for the production of other organic chemicals. Thus, gasification adds value to low-value feedstocks by converting them to marketable products. Coal, crude oil, coke, and high-sulfur residues have been used as gasification feedstock. The gasification feedstock is typically reacted in a gasifier (i.e. reactor) with an oxidizing medium in a reducing (stoichiometrically oxygen-starved) atmosphere at a high temperature and (usually) high pressure.
In certain gasifiers, fluidized solids are circulated through various sections of the gasifier. Problems, however, can be encountered when attempting to maintain an optimum solids circulation rate to provide for effective functioning of the gasifier. In certain gasifiers, particulates can be produced from the gasification of hydrocarbons. Problems can be encountered when attempting to maintain an optimum amount of particulates to provide for effective operation of the gasifier. Problems can also be encountered when attempting to maintain an optimum circulation rate of particulates to provide for effective operation of the gasifier.
There is a need, therefore, for more efficient systems and methods for the gasification of hydrocarbons.